


how to be human

by Beanpolelev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Friendship, Kinda Slow Build, M/M, Other, bokuto is so lost, demon bokuto, i'm making this up as i go leave me alone, kuroo gets the gay real hard, more characters and relationships to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanpolelev/pseuds/Beanpolelev
Summary: Summoning demons is no joke. Of any and all mythical creatures that you may want to encounter, demons are the easiest to find. But that’s what makes them so dangerous.---the story of how kuroo Tetsuro 'accidentally' summons a demon; Bokuto Koutarou.Bokuto finds himself stuck in the human world, and thus, must learn how things work in this world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! this is my first fic, so i apologies if its sloppy.  
> aside from that, enjoy! i'll try to update as often as i can.  
> ~nell

“Hey, kuroo- fancy coming the library with me? I have a bit of research to do” Tendou called from the kitchen in his sing-song voice.  
kuroo shut off his phone and considered it- he didn’t have any exams for quite a while, but a bit of extra revision couldn’t hurt. “Sure, just let me grab my jacket” kuroo called back. He rose from the couch and proceeded up to the stairs to his bedroom.  
Kuroo and Tendou had a decent apartment; it had 2 floors with 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a fair size living room and kitchen, as well as a spare room upstairs which housed a washing machine, treadmill and miscellaneous art supplies.  
They have been rooming together for just over 2 years.  
Kuroo was a science student; majoring in chemistry. He loved science; the experiments, the facts; he loved every bit of it, although you wouldn’t expect it upon first meeting him. Kuroo had a rather intimidating appearance; he was tall; almost 6’2” with a lean frame, and has jet black hair matted into a permanent spiky bed-head. Small neat eyebrows perch on top of narrowed ‘cat like’ eyes. With his sly grin and laid-back attitude, could look rather unnerving.  
Tendou was an art student: a pretty good one too. He loved to paint and draw ; in fact he often carries a sketchbook and pencil about with him in his pin-covered backpack. Tendou’s tall; about as tall as (if not the same height as) kuroo. He has flaming red hair gelled into wild spikes with peculiar red eyes to match. With his loud, bubbly yet sometimes sardonic personality, he could come across as quite intimidating or even slightly creepy, but kuroo knew him well enough to know that’s not true.

Kuroo grabbed his jacket off his bed, and debated whether or not to take his beanie. He heard Tendou call his name for him to hurry up; deciding to just take it, he hurriedly slipped it on over his head and made for the door.

The walk to the library took about 20 minutes since they decided to go to the one on the outskirts of town. They could have gone to the collage library, but it’s usually quite crowded. The other library was much different; it was old and in a secluded area. It was full of books both new and old, and kuroo loved to spend hours scouring the shelves.  
Tendou was idly chatting about the plot of his latest manga when they arrived. They walked through the worn oak doors and split ways; Tendou speeding towards the art section leaving his raven haired roommate behind. Kuroo decided to have a wander; he wasn’t in the mood for studying anymore. He slowly made his way towards the back of the library where all sorts of old books were kept. Shelves lined the back of the library; books messily strewn all over the place. He walked amongst the rows of shelves, stopping every now and again to inspect an interesting looking book. He was crouched next to one of the back shelves flicking through the pages of an ancient biology book when he spotted something in the corner of his eye. He placed the book in his hands neatly back on the messy shelf and stood up, turning in the direction of the thing that caught his attention. It was a glint of gold poking out from the bottom corner of one of the shelves. He could only see the corner; the rest of the book was covered in others of different shapes and sizes. He walked over to it, nudging the other books aside and picking up the one that he was after.  
The book that caught his eye was rather large; larger than most the other books; it looked to be leather, with golden metal accents lining the spine and corners. Staring at the back of the book, it had no blurb; it was totally blank. Kuroo shrugged it off, must be old then. He flipped it over, and froze. There were still the same pretty gold accents, but in the center of the cover, in black paint, was an upside-down star inside a circle.  
Was... was that what he thought it was…?  
Is that a pentagram?  
No, it has to be a mistake of some sort....  
He opened the book to the first page.  
In big, scratchy, ink letters it read- ‘summoning demons’ The book must have been very old indeed since the pages were yellowed and slightly crumpled; it appeared to all be hand written.  
He flicked to the next page and read- ‘summoning demons is no joke. Of any and all mythical creatures that you may want to encounter, demons are the easiest to find. But that’s what makes them so dangerous.’  
Kuroo let out a breathy laugh and closed the book, carelessly throwing it back onto the shelf where he found it.  
“What a load of crap” he said aloud as he set off to find his roommate.  
-  
-  
-  
Kuroo and his red haired roommate spent about an hour more in the library. Once Tendou had all the information he needed, they headed back to their apartment.  
On their way home, Tendou chatting once more about his latest manga, kuroo was only half listening; he had something else on his mind;  
That book.  
He didn’t know what it was that caught his attention so much- but the more he thought about it, the more curious he got. 

That night, he just couldn’t seem to settle; all he could think about was that book.  
‘Is it really possible to summon a demon? It has to be fake, something like that just isn’t possible- but why would someone go to so much effort to produce a book? The only way I could find out is if I tried it-‘  
Kuroo halted his thoughts- actually try this? Actually trying to summon a demon? If he tried it and nothing happened, fair enough, it was a bunch of crap anyway; he could just return the book and just forget about it all… but if it worked? If he actually summoned a demon? He paused once more- what would he do if a demon was actually summoned? He tried to picture a demon; all that came to mind was a small red figure with little horns, pointed tail and wielding a pitch-fork kind of thing.  
He laughed and dismissed the thought- he’s just being dumb.  
He told himself that he was just being stupid; it’s impossible. And with that, he switched off his lamp and went to sleep for the night.  
-  
-  
-  
Kuroo lay awake in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. That book. That. Damn. Book. He didn’t know what it was, but it just wouldn’t leave his mind. No matter how hard he tried to clear his mind and think of something else, he could just feel the idea of that bloody book gnawing at the back of his mind. He chewed his lip. He can’t think straight; curiosity is starting to get the better of him-he just had to read through that book!  
The raven huffed and reached over to his nightstand to grab his phone. He checked the time- 5:49. He groaned and carelessly threw the phone back onto the nightstand. His classes didn’t start till 12. –Sigh-. The library opens at 8:30, if he left at about 8:15, he could get there for when it opens. He’d find the book, check it out and run it home, and give it a thorough read before his classes. He ran the idea through his head a couple of times. That doesn’t sound that bad. Actually, it’s a pretty good idea. Nice one kuroo. He checked his phone again- 6:03 ; just over 2 hours to kill. He flicks on his lamp and sleepily shimmies himself up against the headboard. Kuroo sits like that for a bit, waiting for himself to wake up a bit. Kuroo never really was a morning person. Finally, he tossed his covers aside and lazily steps out of bed. Staggering slightly, he picked up a towel and made his way downstairs to the bathroom.  
He trudged down the stairs, passing Tendou in the living room as he continued towards his destination. kuroo had gotten used to his fiery haired roommates odd ways; he couldn’t understand how a single person could run on as little sleep he did. He often found him late at night or at daft hours in the morning drawing, reading or watching something on his laptop.  
He nodded in acknowledgement to Tendou, who gave a small salute in return, not taking his eyes off the laptop screen. Kuroo gave a small smile as he walked into the bathroom and locked the door.  
Kuroo was enjoying his shower, but it was cut short by an certain irritated roommate banging on the door.  
“ come on Tetsu you’ve been in there for yearsssss and I gotta piss so hurry your ass up!”  
Kuroo let out a grumble as he finished up. About 5 minutes later, he tied a towel round his waist and opened the door. As soon as he was out, Tendou shot past him and slammed the door behind him. Amused, kuroo chuckled and plodded back up to his room. The time was 7:15. He dried his hair, and picked out a fresh outfit for the day; black and red flannel shirts, a pair of faded ripped jeans, old converse, a black hoodie and his favourite cat-ear beanie. He took a few things out his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, heading downstairs. He made himself a round of toast with a generous coating of honey and a cup of coffee. He sat down on the now abandoned couch; Tendou nowhere to be seen (Kuroo suspected he went up to his room to get ready for his classed; they start much earlier than Kuroo’s.) and finished his breakfast. He scrolled through social media for a while, but he was getting impatient. It was only 8:10, but he decided to leave nonetheless. He’d just walk slowly.

The walk to the library was cold and filled with anticipation; kuroo had speed walked the whole way, and consequently ended up having to wait 15 boring minutes for it to open. As soon as those giant, worn, oak doors opened, kuroo made a beeline for the back of the library. Nothing had changed from yesterday; old, miscellaneous books still lay strewn across the shelves, and the book of question still sat on the bottom shelf where kuroo had lazily thrown it back. He snatched it up and held it close as to make sure nobody could take it from him (not that anyone would).  
He awkwardly checked the book out, receiving a questioning look from the librarian. He placed it inside his backpack and swiftly left with his head down. Kuroo near enough ran home- he just needed to know if it was possible; if it was truly possible to summon a demon.  
He got to his apartment door and fumbled with his keys. Finding the correct key, he jammed it in the keyhole and unlocked the door. Just as he was about to step inside the apartment, he froze. Was this really a good idea? What if, he genuinely summoned a demon? He thought about it. Nothing horrifically terrible could happen, could it?  
Kuroo shook his head. He’ll read it first before he does anything too dumb.  
He finally stepped inside, kicking the door shut behind him. The apartment was awfully quiet; Tendou had most likely left for his classes by now. He toed off his shoes and placed his backpack onto the coffee table, unzipping it and sitting down. He made sure to close all the curtains and switch the lights off, leaving only a small lamp switched on near the couch. He pulled out the book and placed it on his lap. He ghosts his fingers over the leather cover, feeling its rough surface. He traced along the spine, and the golden accents, then tracing around the black pentagram.  
Kuroo took a deep breath, and then opened to the first page.  
Summoning demons is no joke. Of any and all mythical creatures that you may want to encounter, demons are the easiest to find. But that’s what makes them so dangerous.  
About to flick onto the next page, he noticed in small scratchy letters at the bottom of the page, it read ‘proceed at your own risk’  
Kuroo shivered, and flipped the page.  
There are many types of demons, and they can take up many different appearances. They can range from something looking to something that looks so horrific and twisted, not even the most corrupt of thoughts could conjure.  
Demons are usually ranked on a pyramid kind of scale; ranging from lower level demons to higher level demons. Lover level demons are the easiest to summon and the most harmless; with higher level demons being the most difficult and very, very dangerous to summon.

The raven read through the detailed descriptions of different typed of demons, finding himself infatuated with the book. Kuroo began to feel a bit scared by the possibilities of what could happen- part of him knew he should stop reading and return the book from where it came from, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the information in front of him. He turned the page, and his breath hitched.

How to summon a demon  
There are many ways to summon a demon, but using a pentagram is the easiest and most reliable.  
Kuroo checked the time- 10:12. He had time to read just a bit more. He shifted his position and moved to the floor, kneeling in front of the coffee table.  
Pentagrams are ideal for summoning low-level demons; its practically impossible to summon a higher level demon with such a simple method. The pentagram creates a weak opening for the demon - not strong enough to let it fully enter our world, but just enough to keep it between ours and theirs. This will allow you to talk with the demon. Once you are done, you must say goodbye and ‘break’ the pentagram, severing the link between worlds.  
“Low level demon, huh….” He thought aloud.  
So, to summon a demon via pentagram, you firstly need a large, empty area. Large enough to draw the pentagram.  
Kuroo stood, and considered his options. Classes start in just over an hour and a half. He could finish reading this section, then get ready for class and do this later…maybe he could get Tendou to help.  
Or  
He could do it now, and get his answers before classes. He could get it done now, so this would just stop chewing at his thoughts.  
He placed the book down on the couch and picked up the coffee table, moving it out the way. Next, he rolled up the small, circular rug that lay underneath the table and placed that to the side too.  
“okay- big clear space” he mumbled.  
He picked the book back up, reading the next bit.  
Next, you’ll need to draw a pentagram on your surface. You’re best drawing it in something that will rub off; it’s easier for when breaking the connection.  
He tapped his foot on the laminate floor.  
“Something that will rub off …. chalk?”  
Kuroo jogged upstairs to the spare room where Tendou’s art supplies lay. He looked through a few draws until he came across a large chunk of white chalk. He smirked.  
“This’ll do”  
He jogged back down the stairs, reminding himself he must return the chalk once he’s done.  
He looks at the book; there’s a ‘diagram’ of such on how to draw a correct pentagram. It says the star should be drawn upside down, the top point facing where you are sat.  
He draws the large star on the dark, laminate floor. Then he drew a circle around it, making sure to leave the points outside the circle, just as the diagram instructed.  
Kuroo stands and smiles, what next he thinks.  
5 candles should be placed at the points of the star. Once all in place, light them.  
“candles? Do we have any?” he thought aloud. He went to the kitchen and looked through a couple of cupboards till be found a bag of tea lights. He hummed “these will do.” Before leaving, he grabbed a lighter.  
Kuroo placed the 5 tea lights at the 5 points and lit them.  
Satisfied, he goes back to the book.  
Once the candles are lit, you need to place a decent amount of your blood in the center of the star.  
Woah, woah, woah. He didn’t think it would involve this.  
He groans. There’s no stopping now, if he’s going to do this, he’s going to do this properly.  
Warily, Kuroo trudges to the kitchen. He goes to the cutlery draw and selects a rather large carving knife. He gives it a wipe over, picks up a box of tissues and carried it back to the living room. He crouched before the pentagram, making sure not to blow the candles out. He held the knife to his left palm and inhaled sharply.  
“What have I got myself into...” he mumbles before striking the knife across his skin, leaving a large gash in its wake.  
“Shit...” hissed kuroo as he quickly moved his hand to the center of the pentagram so the blood could drip.  
After about a minute, a fair amount had oozed from the wound and was now pooled in the center of the star. Grimacing, kuroo moved his hand away and pressed a clump of tissues to the gash.  
“What next...” he looked over to the book.  
Now, you must place an item of value in the middle of the pentagram along with the blood, an offering sort of thing.  
An item of value? Kuroo sat and thought. The chances are, he won’t get this item back.  
Okay kuroo, something small, valuable, and you won’t mind not getting it back. Think. Think. Think......  
Kuroo stood and began to pace, thinking of the ideal item. Nothing was coming to mind until..  
That’s it. Kuroo perked up, and ran up the stairs to his room, clutching his bleeding, tissue-clad hand. He crouched and swung open the top draw of his nightstand and fumbled around until he found what he was looking for.he took it out the draw and stood up, holding the object up to get a better look. It was a silver, owl-shaped broach with golden gemstone eyes. It was quite a pretty object; Kuroo’s mother had given it to him years ago; kuroo and his mother didn’t get along very well nowadays, but despite this, he still held on to the broach. He pushed his thoughts aside and exited his room, hurrying back down the stairs to the living room. He crouched before the pentagram and placed the broach neatly in the centre of the puddle of blood. He winced and walked back over to the book.  
He checked the time- 10:24, he’s still good.  
Finally, it read,  
To finish the ritual, you must make sure the room is completely dark, and all windows and doors are shut. He looked about, he’d done that already. You must sit in front of the pentagram, and read out- ‘Nescio quid facere  
nescio quomodo daemon vocare  
nec volunt scire,  
non placet temptare  
valeant pueri daemonium habes’  
Once you have read this aloud, wait. The item of value should disappear, and the demon should appear before you. If after around 8-10 minutes nothing happens, say ‘goodbye’ and break the pentagram immediately to sever the connection.  
If the summoning goes as planned, you may talk to the demon as you please, but when you are done, you must say goodbye, then break the pentagram.  
“nescio quid farcere - what is this, Latin?” he huffed.  
Just as he was about to put the book aside to continue, he noticed the small writing at the bottom of the yellowed, tattered page. It was small and scruffily written, but he looked closely, and it read-

Remember, demons are foul creatures. No matter how sweetly they talk or how kindly they act, never, under any circumstances, invite a demon into your home. They are cold-hearted monsters that cannot be trusted. 

Kuroo paused, but quickly shook his head. He won’t invite this thing in. He’ll just talk, ask a few questions, say goodbye, clean up and then go to lessons. Simple.

He turned off the lamp, grabbed the book and sat in front of the pentagram. He took a deep breath. Now’s his last chance to back out, but he won’t. He’s going to go through with this. He shut his eyes tightly-  
“Come on kuroo, you can do this. Just once, just to see if it’s possible. Then never again. Never. Again.”  
He exhaled and inhaled deeply once more. Clutching the tissues in his left hand, a numb stinging still there, and holding the book open with his right. He opened his eyes and stared at the page, then read aloud-  
“Nescio quid facere  
nescio quomodo daemon vocare  
nec volunt scire,  
non placet temptare  
valeant pueri daemonium habes”  
His breathing picked up, adrenaline pumping through his blood. He sat, and waited.  
-  
-  
-  
He’d been sat for what seemed like years ( it had only been about 3 minutes) when suddenly, the lights began to flicker.  
On.  
Off.  
On.  
Off.  
The book didn’t say anything about this, have I done something wrong?  
Kuroo could feel his heart in his throat. He began to panic. This is wrong. Why did he pick up that stupid book? Why did he even do this, what did he even expect-  
All of a sudden, the room grew icy cold and the dim flicker of tea lights disappeared.  
Kuroo wanted to move. He wanted to speak. His brain was screaming for him to yell goodbye, screaming for him to move and break the pentagram, but he couldn’t move. He was frozen to the spot. It was almost pitch black; the dim glow of the winter sun peeked through the thin curtain material; it was just enough for him to notice the puddle of blood begin to bubble and the broach disappear into thin air.  
Kuroo began to feel light headed. He could hear crunching, scratching, ripping, but before he knew it, the room was spinning.  
And then, darkness.  
-  
-  
-  
Kuroo’s eyes shot open and he lurched forward, sitting up quickly, but head butting something solid in the process.  
“agh fuck....”  
What.... was that?  
What did he just head but?  
Kuroo had a splitting pain at the front of his head. His eyes began to focus more clearly on his surroundings. He blinked a few times. It was lighter than before... the lamp was on. What had he been doing before? He rubbed the front of his head as the realisation set in.  
“SHITE” kuroo cried as he stumbled onto his knees and over to the pentagram.  
“GOODBYE” he screamed as he frantically began to rub at the chalk with both hands. He flinched away as he felt a sharp stinging pain in his palm. Oh yeah, he’ll have to bandage that up soon.  
Rubbing the front of his head with his right hand, stumbled up to his feet and turned around...

...only to be met with a pair of golden eyes.  
Kuroo stumbled backwards.  
His breathing began to pick up.  
This... thing in front of him must have been what he hit his head on. Is it a demon? It must be... shit. I’ve fucked up... But why was it so close? Was it watching him?  
Kuroo was dragged out of his thoughts when the demon spoke.  
“Hey, that hurt ya know? I didn’t expect you to do that; kinda thought you were dead.”  
The demon in front of him was rather peculiar. This isn’t really how he pictured a demon to look.  
It had a human like figure; like that of an adult male. It was tall, not as tall as kuroo but still tall, and had odd black and light gray hair spiked upwards, with two small, back horns poking through near the front. It had large, bright, golden eyes with pupils like slits.  
....Weird kuroo though.  
He studied the demon some more; he was wearing a weird light grey body suit thing with dark grey shorts. Something was swishing around near its feet... was it, a tail?  
The demon stood with an awkward stance, its clawed hands fumbling with each other in front of it.  
Kuroo moved his eves back up to its face and was met with a questioning stare and a peculiar facial expression...... a pout?  
“Its rude to ignore people ya know...”

Kuroo seemed to have forgotten how to breathe and began to feel dizzy again.  
Before he knew it, he was submerged in darkness once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be 2 separate chapters whoops  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> 


End file.
